Rukia is the girl all the bad guys want
by I-love-red-head-ninjas
Summary: Random one-shot, my first bleach story, be nice please! :


**Just a random one-shot for Hanataro and Rukia…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, there's like three bottles of it under my kitchen sink.**

* * *

**Hanataro had been watching Rukia Kuchiki for some time now. NO he was not a stalker! He was just…hopelessly in love. **

**But, he was Hanataro, the Soul-School's looser and everyone's punching bag. And she was Rukia. The girl every bad-guy wanted, popular, bad-ass, but the sweetest girl you'd ever meet. Who apparently wore a two-way. What was a two-way anyway? And, she had a nose ring.**

**Hanataro had been invited by Ichigo, a friend of his and a friend of Rukia's, to his house for a party. **

**And Hanataro got shoved up first for Karaoke. People were sniggering already as they watched the nervous boy pick out a song.**

**His face lit up when he picked a song. **

"**Um, well, this is for Rukia-san!" Hanataro said blushing as the music started.**

**This had peaked Rukia's interest. She had seen the shy boy around, talked to him probably twice in their three years of high school together. And he was singing her a song? Rukia remembered a time when he came up to her, stuttering and blushing, and then ran away. He had said something like 'Ilikeyou!' but, Rukia thought he sneezed.**

"_**8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' **_

_**To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. **_

_**Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring, **_

_**She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. **_

_**And when she walks, **_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing. **_

_**She doesn't notice me! **_

_**Cause she is watchin' wrestling **_

_**Creamin' over tough guys **_

_**Listenin' to rap metal **_

_**Turntables in her eyes **_

_**It's like a bad movie **_

_**She is lookin' through me **_

_**If you were me, then you'd be **_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" **_

_**As I fail miserably, **_

_**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange **_

_**Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad **_

_**She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty **_

_**She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have **_

_**And when she walks, **_

_**All the wind blows and the angels sing. **_

_**She'll never notice me! **_

_**Cause she is watchin' wrestling **_

_**Creamin' over tough guys **_

_**Listenin' to rap metal **_

_**Turntables in her eyes **_

_**She likes 'em with a mustache **_

_**Racetrack season pass **_

_**Drivin' in a Trans-Am **_

_**Does a mullet make a man? **_

_**It's like a bad movie **_

_**She is lookin' through me **_

_**If you were me, then you'd be **_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" **_

_**As I fail miserably, **_

_**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**There she goes again **_

_**With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair **_

_**She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated **_

_**All I wanted was to see her naked! **_**(Rukia's older brother was sending the 'BURN IN HELL WEAKLING!' glare at Hanataro for that one)**

_**Now I am watchin' wrestling **_

_**Tryin' to be a tough guy **_

_**Listenin' to rap metal **_

_**Turntables in my eyes **_

_**I can't grow a mustache **_

_**And I ain't got no season pass **_

_**All I got's a moped...moped....moped..... **_

_**It's like a bad movie **_

_**She is lookin' through me **_

_**If you were me, then you'd be **_

_**Screamin' "Someone shoot me!" **_

_**As I fail miserably, **_

_**Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**(There she goes again) **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**(There she goes again) **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want! **_

_**She's the girl all the bad guys want!"**_

_**To Hanataro's surprise, people actually clapped and whooped for him. He went bright red and got off of the make-shift stage and retreated to his usual corner. **_

_**That is, until Rukia came up.**_

"_**H-Hi Rukia-san." Hanataro stammered. She rose an eyebrow up at him. "I am sorry! I must have embarrassed you so much!" He apologized, hanging his head in shame.**_

_**And to his surprise, the shorter girl tackled him in a kiss.**_

_**What? Rukia has a thing for shy-boys.**_

_

* * *

_

_**ILRHN: Yep. My first bleach story. It sucks, ne? I thought the song fit Rukia and Hanataro, and I suck at making videos so….voila! **_

_**REMEMBER! I OWN NOTHING! **_

_**Review, flame, do whatever you want…NOT THAT YOU PERVERTS! **_


End file.
